


To the Pacifica

by QuickySand



Series: After the War [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is too, CinnamonRoll, F/F, K I'm done :P, Mabel so cute, That's why he was going to destroy it, title pun, too good for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickySand/pseuds/QuickySand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, I write about lesbians. JK, Mabel would be a raging bisexual. Pacifica's the lesbian! xD Okay, seriously, though:</p>
<p>After comforting Grunkle Stanford, Mabel and co. retreat to the bar of the Majestic Lazy Susan for a little talk and a few shakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Pacifica

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I've been writing a lot lately, and falling asleep as soon as I get home, because fuck the weather and how it gave me a cold. :c Anyways, I'm posting this and another one, featuring mostly Bill, and then I've STARTED another one, but I've lost my mojo for it. It'll come back eventually, but until then, enjoy a few surprises I give ya. ;)

   “Mabel!!” I turned around, just in time to be tackle by my ghostly comrade. Name and I laughed together as we hugged.

“Wow,” Gideon giggled, “You’ve only met yesterday, but you already act like sisters!” After comforting Grunkle Ford, I had left to reassure my friends that I was alright. So Gideon, Dipper, Candy, Grenda and I were sitting at a table in Greasy’s Diner, Pacifica nowhere to be seen. But now Nama was joining!

“Well, of course!” Nama chirped happily. “I vowed to be Mistress Mabel’s guardian! And I’m _so_ glad you’re safe…” I blushed and smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, well, haha… Takes a lot more than a bump on the head to take _this_ gal down!”

“Yeah,” Dipper snorted, “It takes a giant pink bubble.” I rolled my eyes affectionately as I sat down, Nama sitting beside me.

“So, uh… Where’s Bill?” Grenda spoke up. “He usually clings to you two.” She gestured to me and my bro and we both winced.

“Well, um…” Dipper let out a sigh. “He, uh, had a little panic attack and went somewhere to cool off. He said he’d be back in a bit, though…” I nodded.

“Poor fella… Why d’ya think he freaked out like that, at Pacifica’s place?” I turned to Dipper, wanting to know the answer, as well. My brother look away, nervously drumming his fingers on the table.

“I-I don’t know if it’s my place to say, but… Billiard has Scotomaphobia, an irrational fear of not being able to see. If he can’t see and he starts to panic, he… He can’t sense anything. Like… At all.” I frowned worriedly.

“That sounds… Scary.” Candy breathed and we all nodded.

“Yeah, but… But if he’s at least a _little_ relaxed, he can sense things just fine.” I settled down with a smile. _Savable, then._

“Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” I beamed when Pacifica walked up looking nervous.

“Ciffy!” I gasped excitedly, standing up.

“C-Cif-? _Mm_!” For a second time, I cut her off with a kiss. But this time, I wrapped my arm around her waist and grasped her hand, dipping her. Dipper spat out his pencil, his jaw dropping while my friends cheered. Pacifica’s eyes widened, her face turning bright red. But then, slowly-but-surely, she relaxed into it. Her crystal-blues dropped shut and her blush reduced to her lightly-freckled cheeks as she placed her delicate hand on my shoulder. I gently broke the kiss with a warm smile and Pacifica grew flustered again.

“Love ya, too, Cif.” She let out a shaky breath and allowed me to seat her next to me at the table.

“So ya like her back?” Gideon asked excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

“Oh, I’m up for just about anyone!” I stated happily. “Cif’s the only _girl_ I’ve had stomach butterflies for, though. It’s only ever guys, so I guess this is special! It feels special. I mean, there _was_ this _one_ time I got butterflies when Dipper went full-out nerd, but those were angry butterflies that made my head dizzy and- Mph?” I was honestly surprised when Pacifica cut _me_ off with her _own_ kiss. She broke the contact after a few seconds with a shy giggle, batting her eyes. _Here come the butterflies, again._

“Oh, how the tables have tabled!” A familiar voice laughed, and we all looked up to see a familiar form hanging upside-down from the ceiling lamp above us.


End file.
